


When Lucifer Actually Follows Doc's Advice

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, He Genuinely Listens to Dr. Linda, Lucifer Asks For Forgiveness, Lucifer Redemption, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Realizing that he hated himself didn't solve all of his problems. Lucifer says that he has forgiven himself, but has he really? Linda tells him that he should apologize to the people that he felt like he had hurt or did wrong to.For once, Lucifer listens. For once, he follows her advice and apologizes to his friends.





	1. The Girlfriend's Ex-boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in the series, but can be read alone! I hope you all enjoy!

Lucifer had a revelation. While talking to the doctor, he realized that he couldn’t just get over his self-hatred by forgiving himself (especially since he really hadn’t forgiven himself, despite telling himself and everyone else that he had). The Detective was teaching him how to become a better person, but he learnt that there were people that he had hurt, people that didn’t deserve his erratic behavior or ever-changing moods. 

Daniel was the first person on the list, quite obviously. The poor man was always the butt of Lucifer's jokes (and the victim of pudding theft). But their relationship had been getting exponentially better once Dan had started to realize that Lucifer had nothing to do with Charlotte’s death and he had started getting help from a therapist. When Lucifer began his apology, the douche started laughing as if it was all a joke. 

“Why are you cackling like an intoxicated three-year-old?” Lucifer asked and put his hands in his pocket and waited for him to stop laughing. 

“Because… because you… God I’m sorry,” Daniel hunched over with consistent laughter that only continued to get worse. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered, “No need to include my father in this.”

The douche wiped his tears and replied, “You’re apologizing.  _ You. _ Lucifer Morningstar. Are apologizing to  _ me. _ ”

“Yes, well,” Lucifer sighed and checked his watch. “I’m starting to regret it now.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I guess, I just don’t understand, man. Why now? What’s changed? Are you proposing to Chloe?”

Suddenly the mood became very tense and Lucifer stuttered, “Dad, no! Daniel, this has nothing to do with the Detective. This has to do with me, of course. And well, you. I realize that sometimes I’m a--”

“Pain in the ass with an attitude problem and who practically stole my wife away?” Daniel asked with a small grin on his face that Lucifer didn’t recognize.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and murmured, “I was just going to say annoying. But sure. We’ll go with your answer, Daniel. If it helps you sleep at night.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Daniel snorted as he sat down at his desk. “I get it, dude. You're eccentric and maybe even a bit insane. But you care about Chloe and my daughter and keep them safe. And I guess that's all I can ask for. Actually, no. I will ask you for one thing.” 

The Devil was worried, afraid he’d ask to stay away from the Detective (which would be impossible at this point especially since they were officially dating) or something just as horrible. But he nodded curtly anyway, just to see what it was that the douche wanted. 

Daniel leaned in and whispered, “Stop stealing my goddamn puddings.”

A light chuckle of relief fell out of Lucifer’s mouth before he told him, “Of course, Daniel. I’m a Devil of my word. I won’t put my precious hands on your mundane chocolate pudding again. Though I should warn you. I'm not the only bandit in this precinct.” 

And with a cheeky smirk, Lucifer left a startled Dan and waltzed his way over to his Detective who had her head inside a case file. 

“What was all that about?” She asked him without looking up from her work. 

“Oh, nothing,” Lucifer answered vaguely, causing the Detective to finally look up and glare at him. “Fine, Detective. I apologized to your boring ex-husband for being sometimes… not well mannered.” 

She looked genuinely surprised. In a good way. “Hmm. Good for you, Lucifer. You really are growing. Speaking of growth and maturity, do you want to help your girlfriend out doing a little paperwork?” 

He  _ really  _ didn’t want to. “I would, darling. But I was actually planning on seeing Amenadiel today. And my nephew. But I promise to take plenty of pictures.” 

She smiled and said, “No need, Lucifer. Linda texts me about every two hours. Well, her or Maze. But go have fun. You’ll be home tonight, yeah?” 

He nodded with a true smile. “I’d never miss taco night, love. The urchin would personally track me down I believe.” 

“That she would. I’ll see you later tonight.” She looked around to make sure no one was watching before getting up to kiss him quickly on the lips. 

When they were at work, Lucifer never initiated any kisses. He wanted her to be in control of who exactly knew what about their relationship. Of course, it wasn’t like they were hiding it. Ella found out in the span of an hour and after that, everyone found out. But kissing on the job… she still didn’t think it was professional. But when they did get to, it was always special and it always caught Lucifer off guard enough to blush. 


	2. The Brother

“Brother!” Amenadiel greeted with a grin. “It’s good to see you. Come in, come in!” 

Lucifer followed his brother into the house and awkwardly sat down in the living room which was now scattered with baby toys. 

“Charlie is sleeping, but I can go wake him up so you can--” 

“No, no, it’s quite alright, Amenadiel,” Lucifer reassured him as he grabbed a cushioned ball and started squeezing it to release some nervous energy. “I came to see you, actually.” 

Amenadiel raised his eyebrows and said, “Oh? Is there something wrong?”

Once his brother had sat down on the chair near him, Lucifer explained, “I wanted to apologize. I have not always been a good brother to you. You… you deserve someone better.” 

Amenadiel looked like he had been sucker punched in the face. He was speechless. Beyond surprised at his brother’s words. 

“Luci, I… I don’t know what to say. We may have had our problems over the millennias, but you are a good brother. You’re my son’s godfather for goodness sake! And you’re a good man. I’m lucky to have you as a brother.” 

Now it was Lucifer who didn’t know what to say. When he decided to apologize to the people who deserved, he never thought he would feel such warmth and respect. He never thought they would accept him, his past (and somewhat current) selfishness and all. 

“I’ve always looked up to you, brother,” Lucifer explained with sincerity like his therapist had taught him to. “I messed with you, sure. Played nasty little tricks because I could. But that was because you are… the epitome of good and truth and righteousness. Dear old dad always... I think I was… j-jealous.” 

Amenadiel smiled at him with kindness. “There’s no need, Lucifer. I have seen the changes you have made over the years. You gave up your immortality for Chloe. You gave Hell over to someone who could use it for good to try to help and change people. You’re a great godfather to Charlie, step-parent to Trixie, boyfriend to Chloe, friend, and brother. I’m so proud of the man you have become.” 

His words made Lucifer himself swell with pride as he hugged his brother. They might have not always seen eye to eye, but they were family who loved and needed each other. They made each other better people. 

Before Lucifer left, Amenadiel said, “Come, brother. Let us see your godson before you head home to your other family.”


	3. The Ex-girlfriend

Maze and Eve had gotten themselves their own place a few months after they started dating, not that Lucifer was surprised in any way. The two girls were magnetic to each other. It was rare to see one without the other. He was happy when they told him they were together (for real this time), especially since the awkwardness between him and Eve subsided. He cared for her deeply, but their relationship was not made to be romantic. 

He felt guilty about how he treated his ex. Whilst dating the Detective, he realized how truly awful he treated the poor girl. But every time he tried to apologize, Eve would shrug it off. 

“It’s fine, Luce,” She said with a charming smile that he guessed could bring Maze to her knees. She took a sip of the free drink Patrick gave her and said, “We weren't good for each other. I know that now. But you helped me figure out who I am. And everything is turning out the way it’s supposed to be. You and Chloe and me and Mazie.” 

Lucifer smiled at the twinkle in her eye once she said the name of his friend. He could hear the love in the tone of her voice. 

“Yes, my dear. But still… you deserved better,” He muttered with an uncomfortable frown. He was ashamed of what he did, but explaining that shame, it was extremely difficult for him. Feelings… they still didn’t come easily to him. 

She noticed his odd behavior and let out a breathy laugh. “Don’t beat yourself up, Lucifer. We both made plenty of mistakes. But we’re  _ friends _ . Good friends, I think. So stop thinking about the past and move forward! And let’s party!” 

Her wild grin reminded him that she was his favorite person to party with (even if his desire to party was severely decreased since being with the Detective). Lucifer smirked and followed her into the crowd of dancing humans and danced with his very, very good friend. 


	4. The (Oldest) Friend

Finding a time to talk to Mazikeen alone had been harder than what he had imagined. A few years ago, she was always at his side and he could rarely find room to breathe without her. But now, she was always hanging around someone else. Eve, the Detective, Daniel (for some very strange unknown reason), the doctor, Beatrice, Charlie, or even Amenadiel. Just like Lucifer, she now had a family she spent time with that wasn't him. 

She babysat the urchin one night that he and the Detective had date night and Lucifer realized it was the perfect time to get her alone. 

Once they had gotten home, Lucifer asked, “Maze, would you mind joining me for a conversation outside for a few minutes?” 

The demon stared at him like he had three heads. Lucifer checked behind him just to make sure he didn’t grow any wings all of a sudden. But once he realized he was just normal Lucifer bloody Morningstar, he realized she was just confused. 

“How about Trix and I give you two some space,” the Detective stated warmly, knowing exactly what her boyfriend was trying to do. She tugged her daughter away from her two favorite people and into the urchin’s bedroom. 

Lucifer sat down on the familiar couch and patted the area next to him so that Maze could sit down. 

“I’d rather stand,” Maze grimaced with uncertainty. 

He rolled his eyes and muttered, “I’m not going to bite or hug you or anything like that, Mazikeen. I just wanted to…” He was lost for words. But the angrier she became the more he realized he had to say  _ something  _ so that he didn’t look like a total wanker. “You’re my dearest and oldest friend, Mazikeen. You mean—”

He stopped at the sound of her laughter. “Shit. You really  _ have  _ become soft. What are you doing?” 

Lucifer gulped. “I’m trying to apologize for being an arse,  _ Mazikeen. _ You’ve been my greatest ally, the one person who’s always believed in me, and I literally treated you like a housemaid or some serf. I’ve led you to believe that you are not important to me, which is a lie, Maze. I wouldn’t have been able to survive without you. And I just wish I can be… better. For you.” 

Maze even blinked a few times (which was miraculous because she could go on for hours without) before she started to move around anxiously. 

“You’re an idiot, Lucifer. And yeah, you’ve been a dick friend. But I know how you are. And I know how much you’ve been trying recently. I do appreciate the sentiment, but you better swear to never have this horrendous conversation again with me.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered with amusement. “Still uncomfortable with warm feelings, I see.” 

Before he knew it, she had a blade at her throat. “Say that again. I dare you. We may be friends, but I won’t hesitate to rip your tongue out. You’re mortal now.” 

He grinned at her when she backed away from him, her eyes still daggers. “Indeed, my little demon. So, should we hug?” 

“Hug?” Maze snorted with incredulity. “The king of Hell and a demon do not participate in such human atrocities such as  _ hugging. _ ”

“I am no longer a king and you… you aren’t a demon, Maze. We’re practically those humans we once abhorred. Besides, you hug Eve! And the doctor!”

Maze shrugged and said, “I have also hugged Trixie and the older Decker. So I guess it’s just you that I don’t want to hug.” 

Lucifer gasped with put on dramatics, causing a little smile to form from Maze’s lips. He really had forgotten how good they were for each other. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that to me, Mazikeen.” 

“Be in denial, Lucifer. It doesn’t do anything for me. I’m going to say goodbye to the offspring. Bye, dickhead.” 

She made her way to Beatrice’s bedroom, holding up her middle finger as she walked. Once she entered, the Detective exited and approached Lucifer. She sat down and snuggled up next to him. 

“How do you feel? Any better?” 

He kissed the top of her head and answered, “Loads. Who knew that complimenting and being nice to people felt good?” 

She smacked his shoulder lightly and stated, “You already knew this. Remember? Your whole charity thing that lasted less than a week?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

The Detective rolled her eyes and said, “Sure, Lucifer. You have a better memory than anyone I know. And it just so happens that you can’t remember that. Sounds convenient to me.” 

Lucifer smiled and whispered, “I’m sorry, my love. Old habits die hard.” 

She shook her head and told her, “You’re here,  _ Lucifer _ . And you’re trying and doing your best. That’s all that matters.”

He melted at her loving words and replied, “I’m so lucky to have you,  _ Chloe _ .” 

Every time he said her name, it felt like worlds collided in her brain. Each syllable was said with such delicacy, such elegance. Like her name was created for him to say it.

“Hell yeah you are,” She replied with a cheeky grin that made his heart skip. “And maybe I’m sorta lucky to have you, too.” 

They kissed with intensity, much like they always did when they were alone. Their time together was sacred and full of emotions that neither of them really knew how to handle. But they were learning. They were always happy and eager to learn. 

“Gross!” Maze and the urchin chanted together as they watched the couple jump as far away from each other as possible, causing them both to laugh and high five, enjoying the embarrassed looks of Lucifer and the Detective. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please review and/or read the others in the series! Let me know what you think! :) Or come find me on tumblr @sad-boi-lucifer


End file.
